The New Girl At Hogwarts
by HarryPotterFanGirlForever
Summary: ON HOLD DO TO WRITTERS BOLCK! Sorry but i have no clue what to do with this story
1. The New Girl

It was the first day back at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy was outside talking to Pansy. She was talking about how they were going to get a new student in their year this year but Draco wasn't really listening. He thought "_I wish she would shut up al ready. What is she talking about anyway? Something about a new student. Like I care."_ His thoughts were interrupted by same boys how were wolf whistling. He looked up to see who they were all going all crazy over. Then he saw. A girl in their year that he never saw before. "_I guess that's that new student Pansy was talking about. Wow._" She had brown hair that looked very bushy but also beautiful and brown eyes. Everyone was starring at her. Draco thoughts were interrupted again when she said.

"Can someone show me were Professor Mcgonagle's office is?"

At that moment any boy that heard her came rushing up to her and all started talking at the same time. "_Idiots_" Thought Draco. They had now all started fighting over this. Draco made his way though the crowed right in front of the girl.

"What's their problem?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Their fighting over who shows me to Mcgonagle's office. Quite sad actually." She said.

"I'll say. If you need someone to show you were it is while these idiots are fighting I show you.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Draco Malfoy. Come on lets go."

So they walked off leaving the boys to be dumfounded when they saw she hasn't there. All the way there they talked. Draco told her about Hogwarts and what it was like and Hermione told him about how she went to a muggle school before. Draco was enjoying her company so much that he was a little sad when they came to Mcgonagle's office.

"Well I'll see you around Draco."

"Wait!" he called before she went in. "You never told me why you went to a muggle school before."

"Oh. Well you see my parents didn't want me to go to Hogwarts because they don't know anything about the wizard world. I'm Muggle-Born."

"Oh." He said "_Guess this is the last I'll be seeing of her then_." He thought.

"Well see you Draco." And she stepped in to Mcgonagle's office. Then Draco left a little disappointed.


	2. Houses and Truth

Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office to be sorted into a house.

"Hello Miss, Granger." McGonagall said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor." Said Hermione.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and it said almost instantly "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled as she took her new robes from McGonagall and went up to the Gryffindor tower. She walked in and two boys one with red hair and one with dark brown hair looked up at her as she walked in.

"Hi." Said the brown hair boy, "You must be the new girl I am Harry Potter and this is…"

"Ron Wesley." Fished the red hair boy.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger."

"So have you met anyone yet?" asked Harry.

"Yes I have. I very nice but showed me to McGonagall's office today."

"Really? Who?" asked Ron

"Draco Malfoy." She answered.

Both boys looked at her with surprise. "What?" she said.

"Draco Malfoy is not nice." Scoffed Ron.

"Trust us once he sees your in Gryffindor he won't be so nice any more." Harry said

"I don't think so he seemed very nice when he was showing me around."

"Ya, well just wait." Said Ron.

Hermione went up to her room and started unpacking. "Draco seemed very nice they probably just don't like him." She thought. She lay on her bed and fell asleep.

**********

The next day she found out that Ron and Harry were right. He teased her and made fun of her the whole day until she finally had enough and caught him alone after the last lesson.

"Hey what's up with you today?" she asked.

"Nothing Granger." He said.

"See! Something is up you didn't call me granger yesterday. What's going on Draco?"

"Listen Granger, its better if we don't talk or call each other by our first names trust me Mudboold its better this way."

That hurt Hermione more then ever. "You just lost that trust MALFOY!" she said and stormed off.

***********

The next few months were all the same Draco and Hermione hated each others guts and never talked to each other for more then a few seconds if they could help it but Draco still couldn't stop think about her. "Damn." He thought, "Why can't I just forget about her already?" Little did he know that Hermione was having the same trouble. Weeks went by and Draco still couldn't stop think about her no matter how hard he tried. He was just going to give up and except that he was never going to be able to forget about Hermione Granger.


	3. Somethings Up

Hi people this is my next chapter sorry about the wait I getting writers block. Hope you like it.

Draco Pov

Draco sat in potions class and all he could find himself doing was starting at Hermione. "She is kind of hot." He thought but quickly shook that thought out of his mind, "Wait what I am thinking she is not hot she's a Gryffindor and a Mudboold no way is she hot."

Hermione Pov

"Why is he staring at me?" She thought as she caught Malfoy staring at her all though potions. She shrugged and headed off to her next class.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table that night for dinner. Hermione could feel that Malfoy's eyes on her. "I wish he would stop doing that." She thought. Then a very annoyed snort came from Ron.

"Malfoy is staring at you." Ron said.

She turned around as if she didn't all ready know and Malfoy quickly looked away. Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"I saw him staring at you in potions too. Don't know why." Harry added

"He's been doing that for quite some time now I don't know what his problem is." She said.

"Maybe he realized that his a idiot he is for not being friends with you." Said Ron.

Hermione laughed "Ha, the day Malfoy realizes that is the day that Voldemort wants to be friend with Harry." She said earning a laugh from her friends. She stared laughing to and forgot all about Malfoy.

Hermione stayed late that night studying in the library. When she saw what time it was she packed her bag up and left. She walked and turned a corner bumping in to something as she did causing her to stumble and drop her bag. She looked up to see wait she hit to see none other then Draco Malfoy. "Great," she thought, "Just what I needed."

"Watch wear you going Granger." He said smirking.

"Shut up ferret." She snapped at him.  
"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing until I ran into you. What are you doing here anyway"

"That hurt Granger and it's none of your business what I was doing."

"Whatever." She said and walked off to the Gryffindor tower.

I know it's really bad but like I said I got writers block. I could really use ideas if you have any it might be a while till I get the next one up I got 3 projects all in the same time zone. So I'm going to be busy. Please Review!! 


	4. That Night

The weeks went by and the same thing happened everyday. Hermione would always see Draco starring at her. And she was getting sick of it! She was so fed up with him she could hardly stand it. So after dinner she decided to go give him a piece of her mind.

"Are you coming to the common room Hermione?" Harry asked as the walked out of the Great Hall.

"No I'm going to go to the library and do some studying." A little lie but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Ok," said Ron, "See you later then." Hermione waved to the two boys as started to walk towards the dungeons. She saw Malfoy walking alone towards what she believed to be the Slytherin common room. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"No, now why the hell did you pull me around the corner."

"I want you to stop starring at me all the time!" She yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Hermione was getting very angry now. "You stare at me all the time. And I am getting really….."

Hermione got cut of when Dracos' lips came crashing down on hers'. His hands around her waist. Hermione froze in shock, but after realizing what was happening she decided she quite like it. Her hand tangled themselves in his sliver hair pulling him closer to her. His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue slid inside her mouth, she moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. All too soon they both needed oxygen and broke apart.  
Breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together, Hermione look up into Dracos' Sliver-Gray eyes and smiled. She had secretly wanted to do that for a long time. They stayed that that for the longest time until Draco said smirking.

"So what were you saying?"

"Oh, just forget it."

He leaned in and gave her another kiss.

**A/N: Hi don't worry i am alive! Sorry it's so short and not that good. I had no idea how to do the kissing scene so thats what ya get. if you love it great! if you don't to bad so sad. I had alot to do this week. Untill next time....REVIEW and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to say them i could really use the help.**


End file.
